1. SCOPE OF INVENTION
This invention relates generally to a work station, desk module and like units, and more particularly to such a unit having an angularly oriented drawer cooperatively constructed in combination with such units for linear movement of the drawer at an acute angle with respect to the front opening receiving the drawer.
2. PRIOR ART
Applicant is aware of numerous work stations and desk modules oriented for corner use as follows:
______________________________________ Ball 4,323,291 Heck 4,345,803 Yeh 4,768,845 Bears 3,346,311 Ball 4,343,291 Waibel 4,559,877 ______________________________________
Upon examination of these prior art units, none provide a drawer arrangement which, when withdrawn or opened, does not interfere with the user positioned at the work station. Those units which include drawers are of a conventional nature wherein each drawer moves linearly orthogonally with respect to the mating front surfaces of the work station or desk and drawer front panel. To applicants' knowledge, no enclosure provides such an angularly oriented drawer with linear movement about an angular orientation to the front surface of the unit drawer.
The present invention provides, in one broad embodiment, an angular drawer module having an enclosure structured to support and facilitate horizontal linear movement of an angular drawer at an acute angle with respect to the front surface of the enclosure. The angular drawer is structured having angularly oriented side panels with respect to its front facing panel. Various specific embodiments of this broad angular drawer concept are incorporated into modules, corner work stations, kitchen cabinetry and wall units as well.